Lemonade Lake
(unofficial) (Level 27) (Facebook only) |released = March 23, 2012 |difficulty = Easy |previous = Candy Factory |next = Chocolate Mountains |episode = 3 |levels = - }} Lemonade Lake is the third episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World One. This episode was released on March 23, 2012. The champion title is Lemonade Lord. This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends on Facebook. On mobile, you will head straight to level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode: The player encounters a Dragon that is crying because the lake ran out of lemonade. After episode: Tiffi jumps onto the rocks to turn the knob on the pipe, filling the lake with lemonade. The dragon becomes happy and says, "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *'Icing' ( ) is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *In level 25,' liquorice locks' ( ) make a cameo, though not seen again until level 36. Boosters *[[Extra Time|'Extra Time']] ( ) at level 27 *[[Striped and Wrapped|'Striped and Wrapped']] ( ) at ; Guide Levels Lemonade Lake is considered an easy episode as it features several very easy and easy levels. It still has three somewhat hard-hard levels: 29, 30, and 33. Overall it is harder than the previous episode, Candy Factory. Gallery TabberCSS Story= Lemonade Lake Story 1.png|Before story Lemonade Lake Story 2.png|The lake is out of lemonade! (before story) Lemonade Lake Story 3.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 21 Reality.png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 Level 22 Reality.png|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 Level 23 Reality.png|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 Level 24 Reality.png|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 Level 25 Reality.png|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 Level 26 Reality.png|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 Level 27 Reality.png|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 Level 28 Reality.png|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 Level 29 Reality.png|Level 29 - |link=Level 29 Level 30 Reality.png|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 Level 31 Reality.png|Level 31 - |link=Level 31 Level 32 Reality.png|Level 32 - |link=Level 32 Level 33 Reality.png|Level 33 - |link=Level 33 Level 34 Reality.png|Level 34 - |link=Level 34 Level 35 Reality.png|Level 35 - |link=Level 35 |-| Champion title= Champ3.png|Champion title |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Lemonade Lake and Dragon in CCS TV ad |-| Icon= Lemonadelake.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has alliteration, and is the first to have it. *This episode is one of the most hated episodes in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a huge difficulty spike. This episode has some quite hard levels to deal with, such as 29 (current version), 30, 33 and possibly 35 (even pre-nerf level 35 was once insanely hard). Another hard level to deal with is 23. *It is the first real episode, as it is the first to have 15 levels, where the player needs tickets to get the next episode. *This is the last episode on mobile devices where the mascots appears on the map. The other mascots after this episode do not appear on the map. *This is the first episode where the episode color is yellow. *If you unlock this episode, a glitch can cause you to have Episode 8 unlocked. For example: In Aurora Chocorealis, the player did not complete Dreamworld level 50 but unlocked Lollipop Lanterns. *Release date of this episode coincide with World Meteorological Day. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Easy episodes